


Teenage Dreams

by FirstGreene



Series: Back From Beast Island [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Micah is shocked to find Light Spinner at Bright Moon.But old feelings are rising to the surface for him.When they meet in the greenhouse one day, he'll finally get to fulfill his long-held fantasies...Set shortly after the end of season 4.
Relationships: Micah & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Micah/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: Back From Beast Island [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Teenage Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> No real notes here, but this is related to my story "Apt Pupil" where teenage Micah fantasizes about Light Spinner. Here, he finally gets to act on it.

_Shortly after the end of Season 4_

Micah walked through the doors of the greenhouse and saw his former teacher on the other end. Long black hair fell down the back of her red robes as she used shears to prune and clip the plants.

He remained in the doorway for a moment, leaning against the frame, watching her. To say the least, it had been a shock finding out that she was living here at Bright Moon. He hadn’t realized how many old feelings would shoot to the surface at seeing her again. The last he remembered, she had been ravaged by the spell that they had cast together. She had just barely gotten it to work, and paid the price for it.

He found out some time later that she had joined the Horde, and couldn’t help but feel betrayed by it. Not just because he was a leader in the rebellion but because… he felt like she had left him.

Watching her now, masked and gardening was… well, weird. She had apparently been training his daughter in magic, and though he was proud that Glimmer had shown the ability, he was uncomfortable with the idea that she had a relationship with his daughter when he didn’t. He hoped Glimmer made it home soon.

He stepped into the greenhouse without saying anything, knowing she would hear his footsteps.

“Micah,” Shadow Weaver said, turning around at the sound. She went back to clipping immediately.

“Light Spinner,” he said, using her old name, which felt more comfortable to him. He came up beside her and felt like he was 14 again, back at Mystacor, asking her to show him something. “Gardening, huh?”

“Yes, gardening.” She continued to prune, not meeting his eyes.

Micah walked around a little, looking at the plants. “I see you’ve got plenty of plants here with magical properties. Did my daughter know that?” He turned back to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

This time Shadow Weaver looked at him. “She found out. She knows what most of them are now.”

“Mmmm,” was all he said, still looking around.

“She’s incredibly talented, you know.”

Micah paused. He loved hearing it. And, if Light Spinner was calling Glimmer talented, than she was. He knew that she wouldn’t even bother with anyone who didn’t have a certain level of ability.

“Well, she is my kid after all,” he said coming to stand beside her again.

“Yes, she is. But she may even have more ability than you ha—”

“Okay, let’s not get carried away here,” Micah said and couldn’t help but smile. He knew that Light Spinner was goading him a bit.

“I’m being very serious Micah,” she said, her tone of voice indicating that she was smiling too. “She’s very good. And, remember, when you were her age you had had years of training already. She had none, and she could do things that surprised even me.”

“Okay,” he said, still smiling and picked a leaf off of a plant.

“Don’t pick that off.” She slapped his hand. “And you don’t believe me about your daughter?”

It was funny talking to her while she wore her mask. Over the last couple of weeks or so he had gotten used to “seeing” her facial expressions through tone of voice and body language. And right now she was smiling and raising her eyebrows at him.

“I mean, I’m sure she’s excellent, but better than me?” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know about that.”

“You’re still as arrogant as you ever were,” Shadow Weaver said, chuckling. She clipped a couple things on the plant in front of her. Micah laughed.

“You sound like my wife,” he said, and before he knew it a wave of sadness passed through him and his smile faded.

Shadow Weaver must have felt the drop in his energy because her teasing tone was gone. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” he said, looking down at the ground and feeling his eyes get wet. She put a hand onto his arm and gave him a squeeze.

“Mmmm,” she said, keeping her hand on his arm, feeling his muscles, “certainly not the boy I knew.”

Micah chuckled, getting a kick out of her feeling his arm. “Yeah, I’ve bulked up a little since then.”

As a teenager he had been small—both short and thin. But a late growth spurt had made him taller and lots of training had made him muscular. He had told himself that all the training was about being a better rebellion fighter, but somewhere in his mind he knew it had more to do with being attractive to potential partners. Angella had certainly liked it.

Shadow Weaver let go of his arm and he experienced a pang at the loss of her touch. He was suddenly transported back to Mystacor and felt the massive crush he had had on her then. He had not only greatly admired her ability, he had spent a fair amount of time wondering what she looked like naked. And another fair amount of time fantasizing about what he might like to do to her while she was naked.

“You know,” he started slowly, feeling an urge to share, “I had a super crush on you back in the day.” He smiled at his confession.

She laughed, returning to her clipping. “I know,” she said. “It was very clear.”

“Yeah?” he said, smiling still. “At the time, I thought I was, like, super smooth about not letting on.”

She kept laughing while clipping. “Well, you weren’t too obvious, but I had been around teenagers a long time at that point. It was easy to pick out.”

Micah laughed and pulled over a step stool that was about the height of a chair. He sat down.

“Man, I don’t know how I would have felt knowing that you knew. I might have started to avoid you.”

Shadow Weaver half-laughed, half-exhaled forcefully. “I don’t believe it.” She turned to face him. “You were everywhere I went.”

“I wanted to be around you,” Micah said, smiling and putting his arms out at his sides. “Have you teach me something more interesting than what I was learning. And, you know, like, maybe you would suddenly be overcome by desire for a short, skinny fourteen-year-old who was really obnoxious.”

She leaned her head into her hand, but smiled. “Fairly unlikely, though we both know I wasn’t the biggest fan of the rules. But that rule” she pointed the clippers in his direction, “I would never have broken.”

At the mention of rule breaking, his mind went back to the night they had cast the spell of Obtainment together. His last memory of her was looking into her distorted pupils while she touched his face, scared to death. Scared of her, scared of what they had done, scared of what punishment he was going to receive for being a part of this. And then she was gone.

From his seated position, he suddenly reached out for her, holding onto her right forearm. She looked over and down at him, a little surprised, the clippers still in her hand. Micah stood up, maintaining his grip on her.

She was still taller than he was, though not by much, and he paused a moment in front of her while he got up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

“Take off your mask,” he said gently, his hand still grasping her arm, his body maybe a foot away from hers

He heard her inhale sharply, as if she might say something, but no words came out of her mouth. They stood there face to face for a few beats while nothing happened.

Then, she pulled her arm out of his hand and he was worried that he had upset her. But instead of backing away from him, she set the clippers aside then reached up to her face and removed her mask. For the first time since that night, he could see her.

Her face was scarred and her pupils were just as he had remembered, oddly distorted, but it was her and not some masked creature. He touched her cheek, just like the way she had last touched him, but this time he touched his lips to hers and put his tongue into her mouth.

She accepted his kiss, though kept her hands by her side. Emboldened, Micah wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. A moment later, her arms went around him.

They kissed for a few moments, wrapped up in each other both literally and figuratively, then pulled away.

Micah stared into her eyes, his arms around her back and waist and waited for her to say something.

“I…,” she started, but didn’t seem to know what to say. She didn’t pull away from him though.

He started to worry. “I’m sorry. I… I got carried away. Thinking about old times.”

“No,” she said and shook her head as if to say there was no need to apologize, but still didn’t seem to quite know what to say. She wasn’t moving toward him, but she wasn’t backing away from him either. Micah leaned in to kiss her again. This time she was more eager from the start.

He couldn’t quite believe this was happening, but didn’t want to question it too much in case it suddenly disappeared. He was hesitant with her in a way that he wouldn’t have been with someone else. But in his mind, he was still the student and she was the teacher. He felt that she might reject him at any moment. Or worse, that they might get into trouble for what they were doing.

Of course, that was ridiculous. They were two adults in agreement. At least he thought they were in agreement. She kissed him just as much as he was kissing her and her hands were on his body just as his were on hers. Maybe he should check it out though.

“Do you… Do you want to do this?” he asked, surprisingly nervous.

“I thought that’s what we were doing,” she said, smiling a little, placing a hand on his chest.

“Yeah?” he said, maybe a little too eagerly. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous about this.

“If you want to, then, yeah. Why not? As you’ve already told me, you’re not fourteen anymore.”

“Oh, wow,” he said and immediately regretted how dumb he sounded. It was just that… he was finally going to see Light Spinner naked and do things to her that he had only done in his fantasies. He squeezed her ass and put his tongue back in her mouth.

“Wait a minute now,” she said. “Anyone could just walk in here and see us.” Shadow Weaver drew up a spell and sent it toward the doorway, creating a barrier. “There we go. Now, where were we.”

Micah put one hand into her hair as he kissed her and with the other hand roamed her body. He ran it down her side, then over her back and her ass, down her thigh as far as he could go, then back up to her stomach and finally to her breasts, caressing them over the fabric of her robe, which he would really have liked to get off her.

Light Spinner touched him too, all over his chest and his arms and finally on his cock through his pants, which was fully hard and tenting the fabric.

“You have grown up,” Shadow Weaver teased, as she ran her hand up and down his length, squeezing him with some gentle pressure.

Micah moaned at her touch. “Yeah, that’s gotten a little bigger too,” he said as he kissed her again and tried to find the opening to her robe.

She had to help him, but once he figured out how to get her clothes off, he began stripping her, while she worked at his shirt and then the fastenings on his pants. A few moments later their clothing lay in heaps on the greenhouse floor and they had free access to each other’s bodies.

Micah sat down onto the step stool and motioned her forward. She sat down on his lap, straddling him and stroking his cock, which rested against her abdomen. She grasped the back of his neck with her other hand. He put his arms around her, enjoying her touch, both to keep her close, but also to keep her balanced. Their seating was a little precarious.

They kissed and touched each other for a couple moments before she lifted herself up, grabbed his cock with one hand and lowered herself down onto it. Micah exhaled slowly as he felt her body take him in.

There was some resistance. It took a few moments for him to get in all the way, but once he was, he grabbed onto her while she rocked her hips back and forth, one hand on his chest and one in his hair.

“I have always wanted to do this,” he said, unable to hold it in. He grasped her tightly and pushed up into her as she rode his cock.

She laughed softly. “I’ve had a few thoughts myself.” She caught herself. “But, not when you were a boy. When you were grown. I would see you from time to time… You’re a very handsome man, and, as I’ve discovered, have a big cock.”

Micah laughed, then moved his mouth to one of her nipples where he sucked and licked her. He moved his hand between them, as best he could, to try and stroke her clit. In their position he couldn’t quite get to it the way he wanted but she responded to his touch with a few moans.

“I had so many fantasies about you,” he continued, figuring that today had already been full of confessions, so why not keep going.

“Did it involve fucking in a greenhouse?”

Micah laughed. “No, that one I never had. Fucking in your office, though? Absolutely.”

She grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard, doing her best to slide her body up and down on his cock, but it was a little awkward.

“Maybe we could…”

“Change positions?” He finished.

She got off him and he stood up from the stool. Moving to stand behind her, Micah guided her forward a little and she bent over the stool putting her hands down onto it. He guided his cock into her.

In this position, especially, he wanted to pound her hard and fast, but he kept a slower pace, maybe to make it last a little longer, maybe out of respect for his old teacher, but either way, it was absolutely delicious to feel her wet, warm body wrapped around him.

He leaned over her, bringing his chest close to her back, reached a hand between her legs and stroked her clit like he had wanted to before. She moaned in response. Moving his hand to her breasts, he squeezed them gently, eliciting more moans from her.

“You know, we’re really getting a lot out of this stool, aren’t we?” he said, keeping up the steady strokes of his cock in her pussy.

“We are. But, you know, Micah, we could change it into something else if we wanted.”

Why hadn’t he thought of that?

With one hand on her hip and his cock still inside of her, he used his other hand to draw out a spell. A moment later she was bent over a love seat and not a stool.

“Good one,” she said.

“I think that’s the best I can do starting from a step-stool,” he said, beginning to slide himself in and out of her again.

“I agree. But why don’t we lie down on it? It’ll be more restful, and I’m not as young as I once was.”

“Sure,” he said, smiling. He pulled out of her and she laid down onto the cushions.

Before getting on top of her, he knelt down onto the ground beside the love seat, held her right leg up and back and licked her clit for a few moments, tasting her and giving her pleasure. She put her hand into his hair while his head was between her legs.

Micah gave her one last lick from pussy to clit before settling on top of her and sinking his dick back into her. He held her right leg up and back and began moving in and out. It wouldn’t be long for him.

The pressure was beginning to build with each stroke in and each stroke out. Once again, he held himself back from the speed he really wanted to use and focused on his utter delight of finally being with Light Spinner.

A few moments later he couldn’t hold back his moans as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. With a few more strokes, he cried out and spilled himself inside her, shooting cum deep into her pussy. When he was done, he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, his cock twitching inside her.

“It occurs to me that I probably should have asked if I could come inside you.”

Shadow Weaver laughed gently. “Don’t worry about it. I certainly won’t be conceiving any children. And I like it.”

Micah picked his head up and smiled. “Good.” He kissed her on the mouth.

He moved his mouth down to her neck and kissed her there too, then continued down her body to her collar bone and her breasts. He lifted himself up and pulled out of her as he continued caressing and licking her in various places. She tangled her hands up in his hair and rubbed his head as he did.

He moved so he could settle his head between her legs, which required him to get off the love seat and kneel next to it. He touched his tongue to her clit while his cum dripped out of her pussy.

Micah licked her slow and steady, sometimes tasting a little of his cum. His hands rubbed her thighs and stomach and he wanted nothing more than to bring her to climax. As he looked up at her face, her eyes were closed and her hair was spread out on the arm of the love seat. When her moans got louder, he licked her clit faster.

“Oh god,” she said. “This makes up for all those times you drove me crazy as a kid.” It was clear she was smiling although her mouth was open with pleasure.

Micah licked her as fast as his tongue would go. A moment later, her hips jerked and she cried out, as muscle contractions claimed her lower body. He stopped licking as they slowed down and watched as she caught her breath and rested her arm over her head.

“You were always extremely gifted… and that was no exception.” Shadow Weaver opened her eyes and motioned him up to her.

Micah stood up then lowered himself on top of her, kissing her on the mouth. They repositioned themselves so he was lying down and she was on top of him and to the side a little. There wasn’t a whole lot of room on the love seat.

“Well, we’ve had fun, haven’t we?” Shadow Weaver said.

“Yes, we have,” he said, running his hand through her hair. “You know that was, like, all of my teenage dreams come true, right?”

She chuckled. “Yes, teenage dreams thirty years later.”

“I’ll take it. Better late than never.”

They continued to chat for a bit. It felt very odd, but wonderful, to have her lying naked next to him after having pleasured each other in this greenhouse. After a little while, they both went quiet.

“We should probably get dressed,” she said, pushing off of him. “Someone may wander up to this greenhouse and wonder why the entrance is barred. Or need the former king for something.”

She sat up completely, stood up and gathered her clothes.

Micah watched her for a moment before getting up himself, and admired her body, scars and all. He had finally fucked Light Spinner.

He sat up, grabbed his pants from the floor and stood to put them on. A few minutes later they were both dressed and the love seat was, once again, a step stool. There was a moment of silence between them.

She moved closed to him, touching him with both hands, and put her mouth close to his ear. She was still unmasked.

“That was really nice,” she said, then pulled away from him and put her mask back on.

“It was.” He smiled.

“Now,” she said in a crisp tone of voice, “let me get back to my garden.” She put a hand onto his arm and squeezed, then let him go.

“Sure,” he said and watched as his former teacher picked up the clippers once more.


End file.
